Substituted benzamide compounds of formula (1) or the salts thereof that are contained as active ingredient in the parasite- and hygienic pest-controlling agent of the present invention are known compounds, and the effectiveness thereof as agricultural and horticultural insecticide or mitecide is known (see, for example Patent Documents 1-9).
However, Patent Documents 1-9 do not concretely disclose an effect of controlling parasites and hygienic pests to which the present invention is related.